The object of this proposal is to provide clinico-pathologic correlation of primary ocular diseases, degenerative conditions of the eye and ocular manifestations of systemic diseases. To establish the morphologic bases of ocular abnormalities would then allow one to consider pathogenetic mechanisms and establish rationale for therapy. In addition to tracing down clinical data for correlation on routine cases obtained at autopsy, we propose to broaden the Wilmer consultation service to chronically-ill patients in order to accumulate a reservoir of clinical data which can be correlated with the histopathology, should tissue become available. We also plan to establish an Eye Bank for clinicopathologic correlative studies. Patients with ocular conditions will be urged to will their eyes for histopathologic studies.